


useful

by murderstag



Category: The Hateful Eight (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: mannix makes himself useful.
Relationships: Chris Mannix/Marquis Warren
Kudos: 19





	useful

God, does he really regret not knocking. 

He stood in Marquis’s door frame with his mouth agape, eyes staring down at where the Major had his dick in his hand.

“Didn’t your Daddy ever teach you how to knock?” He didn't even seem phased, just mildly annoyed, if anything.

Chris’s face turned red and he moved his eyes towards the ceiling.

“Oh J-Jeez, Major Marquis... I’m mighty sorry, sir!” Chris still stood there, frozen awkwardly. 

“If you aint gonna leave, why don't ya make yourself useful and help me out?” He mostly said it just to get a rise out of the younger man, but was pleasantly surprised when Chris’s eyes darted back down. He licked his lips, and it looked like he considered it for a split second. 

Of course that ended when Chris snapped out of it, and looked away again. 

“I am useful!” He said, sounding almost offended. 

“Prove it, then.”

Chris gritted his teeth. “I ain’t like that.”

Marquis chucked. “Like what? Like a man who gets turned on listening to a story about poor other southern crackers getting throat fucked?” 

“Horseshit!”

“You’re hard right now, Chris.”

“T-That don’t mean nothing! God, you’re an _asshole!_ ” He hid his red face in his hands.

Major smiled. “I don’t have all day, Chris. Either leave and shut the fucking door or get on your goddamn knees.”

He sighed. “Fine,” He dropped down onto his hands and knees, crawling towards him. “I’ll give you a fucking show, black Major.” 

Marquis smiled and ruffled his hair. “About fucking time, boy.” Chris was shaking. “How much cock have you sucked?”

“Fuck you!” 

He chuckled. “That’s the idea... Don’t get so uptight I’m only making conversati-“ And then Chris’s mouth was on him. “Ohh this definitely is not your first time.” He laughed and grabbed a fistful of his messy hair.

Chris whimpered around his cock and started palming himself through his pants. _God, Major Marquis Warren’s fucking dick was in his mouth._ Marquis tsk’d, “Nuh uh, no touching. Put your hands behind your back.”

Chris groaned and did as he was told. “Good boy, Chris... You’re so good like this, on your knees, following orders. I bet you did this back in the day with daddy’s army too, huh? Buncha reb cocks down your throat... You got quite the pretty mouth on ya.” He stroked his thumb across his face. 

Chris glared, pretending it didn't turn him on, but didn’t say anything. Hell, He wasn't even sure he could trust his voice right now. He just tried his best to ignore him as he ran his tongue underside his dick. 

The Major picked up the pace as he slammed his dick into his mouth. “Fuck, that’s good... you like sucking cock, white boy?”

Chris didn't respond. 

Major gripped his hair _hard_ and pulled his head back, a trail of saliva and precum dripping down his chin. “I don’t have all fucking day, Chris Mannix. I believe I asked you a goddamn question.”

“Yes, sir.”

“ _Yes, sir_ , what?”

“Y-Yes, sir... I like sucking cock, _goddamn you._ ”

He laughed and pulled him back onto his cock, causing the smaller man to groan. “Good boy.”

He was close.

“God, look at you, Chris... is this how you became the sheriff of Red Rock? By showing everyone how _useful_ you can be?” And oh, that caused Chris to fucking _whine_. Major Warren took one last thrust and finished down his throat.

He thought it was cute that Chris swallowed, without even being asked. 

As he put his dick away and tried to catch his breath, Chris whimpered.

“What?” 

He gestured to his own hard dick and looked up at the Major with pleading eyes.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Major Warren...”

“Oh, I see... you want me to give you a hand?”

He nodded eagerly. 

“Lay down on your back...” He did as he was told and continued looking up. “Yeah, good boy. Beg for me.”

“P-please, Major Warren...”

“Please, what?” 

“Please, make me cum, sir... goddamn it, c’mon!”

“And what makes you think you deserve to have my hands on you, boy?” Chris frowned and Marquis chuckled. “Take your cock out.” 

He took it out and whined.

“Good boy, but you didn't take it out for air. C’mon, stroke it.”

He began to stroke his cock and whimper, _God, he was so fucking noisy._ “P-Please... Major Warren...” 

“God, you’re so fucking needy. Are you close?”

“Yes, sir...”

The Major put his boot against Chris’s cock, and caused him to gasp.

“C’mon Chris, be a good boy and cum for me... I wanna see you make a fucking mess all over yourself.”

Chris groaned and his whole body jerked, spilling cum all over his jacket and Warrens boot.

“Aw now look what you went and did...” He pointed at his boots. “Clean it up.”

Christ leaned down and stroked his tongue along the Major’s boot, trying to lick up all the cum. Chris felt like he was gonna have a fucking heart attack, _this cant be real..._

When he was done Warren called him a good boy and pushed him back onto the floor.

Then Warren laughed, he fucking laughed at him. “God look at you Chris... You’re such a goddamn _mess_. You need to clean yourself up.” 

He left his room and left Chris laying on his bedroom floor, leaving him to wonder what the hell just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really gross and not good, and the concept has already been done a million times but i’ve been hyper-fixated on this movie for the like the past month and I needed this out of my system


End file.
